


A Temporary Truce

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: American Revolution, Costumes, Dancing, Episode Related, Historical, Introspection, Party, Road Trip, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks





	A Temporary Truce

335 words, House/Cuddy, in one particular moment in Episode 6.07, "Known Unknowns," so yes, **spoilers**. G-rated. Beta thanks to my intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://pwcorgigirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pwcorgigirl**](http://pwcorgigirl.livejournal.com/).

 **A Temporary Truce**

  
Her first instinct is to laugh, and maybe she does, just a bit, before she says "House, it's a _nineteen_ -eighties party!"

And he says "They should have specified," or maybe "They weren't specific," she's not sure -- it's hard to hear over this loud return-to-disco music anyway, but then it doesn't matter because she's in his arms, pressing her cheek into the warm wool of his uniform. She scolds herself a little; it's just a rented costume, she reminds herself, but the memories of the day insist otherwise.

They'd stopped at the Village of Lake George on the way up here -- for House to stretch his legs, for Wilson to top off the Volvo's tank and check tire pressure, for her to change Rachel's diaper and point out the pamphlets and directions for Fort William Henry in the visitor's center to her daughter's bemused eyes. In a slightly surreal mix of metaphors, some of the tourist guides had displayed scenes from the film _The Last of the Mohicans_. Hollywood's version of war -- French and Indians, Britons and colonists, all seen through the long lens of box office profits.

"See, honey?" she'd said, unfolding one of the flyers to reveal Daniel Day-Lewis running through a killing field, his long hair streaming behind him. "That's Hawkeye," she murmured. "And here's General Montcalm, and Uncas. Here, sweetheart." Her finger traced a small photo of Madeleine Stowe. "See the pretty lady?"

She thinks of that now, her arms around him, of a House belonging to an age long ago. An officer in uniform, red or blue, buff or brown, it doesn't matter -- plunging into battle, urging his men to follow him into the fray in a charge to breach an impenetrable redoubt.

She thinks of her ally upstairs, and of the storm that will surely come, and she wonders, just for a moment, before House starts to speak, who will be left standing when the winds of war finally pass over them.

  
~ fin

 _A Few Notes:_  
Since Wilson said they were going to the Adirondacks, I put the site of the conference in [Saranac Lake, NY](http://www.saranaclake.com/).  
The battle in [The Last of the Mohicans](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104691/) takes place at [Fort William Henry](http://www.fortwilliamhenry.com/).


End file.
